(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing performance data obtained from, for example, a live performance, and more particularly it pertains to a method of processing performance data so as to amend the specific performance data occurring before or after a barline timing to insure that a correct music score is, for example, printed out.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a performance recording apparatus for use in, for example, an automatic performance apparatus provided in a keyboard musical instrument such as electronic organ and piano and arranged to produce and store a performance data from the states of the keys being operated by an instrument player, and to read out this stored performance data and reproduce musical tones, and to thereby cause the musical instrument to effect an automatic playing of the music composition having been played by the instrument player. In such known apparatus, it has been usual to store the abovesaid performance data in the order of progression of the music composition by using the note data represented by key codes indicative of the depressed keys and by the note duration data indicative of the durations of respective depressions of said keys and also by using rest data represented by the zero key code indicative of the absence of a depressed key and by the rest duration data indicative of the length of time in which no key is depressed. And, in such known apparatus, arrangement is provided to amend the unintended errors in the performance timings of the instrument player (such as errors in the key depression timings and/or the key release timings), when a performance data is to be stored, by rounding off the respective note or rest duration data of said note data and rest note data so that they each will become a multiple of a minimum duration unit.
However, in such known apparatus, when it is intended to form a music score by printing out a stored performance data, it should be noted that, even in case an amendment is made in such a known processing method as described above, the presence of an error before or after a barline timing in the performance timing on the part of the instrument player will be printed out before or after a barline in the form of a note or a rest of a very short duration (for example, the duration of said minimum duration unit), with the result that there will be eventually printed out a music score which is different from the score of the music composition which the player believes he has played.